


Ruby's Favor

by herballady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herballady/pseuds/herballady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma still owes Ruby a few favors from her birthday and Ruby decides to cash one in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby's Favor

“Fuck Emma,” moaned a breathless Ruby, looking over her shoulder. Emma only smiled in response and continued thrusting her hips. The brunette was naked on her hands and knees, her breasts jiggling with the motions of the woman behind her. Emma was wearing a slim black strap on and pounding into her mercilessly. The blonde was holding Ruby’s hips firmly with both hands, using the leverage to push deeper inside of the moaning brunette. Sensing that Ruby was close, Emma slid one hand slightly forward to play with her clit and moved faster. Ruby moaned as she came; it was an intense and feral sound that pushed Emma over the edge too. The blonde collapsed forward against Ruby’s back, the strap on pushing deeper into the woman who was still coming. Ruby fell face-first into the sheets, her core still throbbing around the strap on.   
Emma slid out of the brunette and moved to lay next to her on the bed. She moved her closer hand beneath the woman and began teasing her clit again. Ruby moaned, still recovering from her last orgasm.  
“Ride me,” Emma said, leaning over to lick the shell of her ear. Ruby took a deep breath and moved to straddle Emma’s hips, lowering herself over the erect black member. Emma bit her lower lip and arched her back, attempting to maintain control. Ruby settled against her hips, taking all of it inside of her. Tentatively, Emma moved her hips upwards. When Ruby moaned and grabbed her own breasts, Emma began moving faster. Ruby bounced up and down, leaning her head back and massaging her own breasts enthusiastically. When Ruby came again, the blonde didn’t stop moving. She made the brunette fall forward, her head cradled against Emma’s neck. She came three more times before Emma pulled out of her and let Ruby collapse on top of her naked body. After a few moments, Emma kissed Ruby on the cheek and slid out from under her.   
“Well, have I taken care of this favor?” asked the blonde, winking over her shoulder. Ruby grumbled something incoherent into the sheet.  
“I guess this means you only have one left. Better make it good."


End file.
